Love is in the air!
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Part five in the Tyler x Jake x Molly, Tommy x Emily series, set during Jake's sixteenth Birthday. And Emily and Tommy's wedding This will have a bit of Jake and Molly and Tyler x Amy. Rated M for swearing and Sex hope you enjoy please review tell me what you think.


AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY LOVE IS IN THE AIR ITS PART5 IN THE TYLER X JAKE X MOLLY. TOMMY X EMILY SERIES SET DURING JAKE'S SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY AND DURING TOMMY AND EMILY'S WEDDING R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

It'd been a month since Jake had been shot in the leg, by his little sister Amy's abusive ex boyfriend Scott. And unfortunately it would take another 11 months, for it to heal; and it was only one day before Jake's sixteenth birthday, and Tyler and Molly were both staying the whole weekend at the Broflovski house since it was Tyler's turn to sleepover at their house anyway however Jake had spent the weekend at the Marsh's house for Tyler's birthday a month earlier. Jake limped down on the stairs leaning over his cane, due to his leg; the morning before his birthday, Tyler and Molly would arrive that afternoon so he'd probably spend the day watching TV or something; "Morning" said Jake walking into the kitchen, "oh morning sweetie, how's your leg?" asked Bebe; "It hurts all the time when i come down the stairs" replied Jake. "I know sweetie but unfortunately there's nothing we can really do about it" said Bebe, kissing him and pouring him a cup of coffee, "thanks Mum" replied Jake, drinking his coffee and eating the toast that she'd made for him, "I can't believe that you're gonna be 16 years old tomorrow" said Bebe, "I know" replied Jake; "you looking forward to it?" asked Bebe; "I sure am" replied Jake, as Bebe kissed his cheek. As Jake finished his breakfast and coffee before having a shower with his leg in a plastic bag, then he sat in front of the TV and mostly watched cartoons, since Emily and Tommy weren't up yet. LATER. It was about 1'oclock and a knock at the door was heard, "I've got it" said Emily who along with Tommy had gotten up an hour earlier; "Oh hey guys" said Emily letting Wendy Tyler and Molly in; "hey" replied Wendy Molly and Tyler entering the house. As Tyler and Molly went into the lounge room to join Jake, as Wendy and Emily went into the kitchen, "Hey Bebe" said Wendy, "oh hey Wendy, "how's it going?" asked Wendy, "well other than me being in disbelief I'm pretty good; "what're you in disbelief about?" asked Wendy. "Not much except for the fact that my little boy will be sixteen years old tomorrow" replied Bebe, "Fair enough" said Wendy, as Bebe poured her a cup of coffee. "Thanks" said Wendy, as Bebe poured herself a cup; and sat down, "so Emily have you and Tommy set a date for the wedding yet?"  
Asked Bebe, "yeah we have, we'll be having it on the 22nd of November because this little one is supposed to be due any time in May" replied Emily rubbing her swollen belly since Tommy was in the shower; "yeah two months from now sounds pretty good" said Bebe sipping her coffee.

MEANWHILE.

Tyler Jake and Molly were sitting on the couch in the lounge room watching TV; Molly was seated between both boys and was horny for both their dicks, "How's your leg?" asked Tyler, "It's fine it gets fucking painful though" replied Jake, "Hey Jake where's your sister?" asked Molly trying hard as she could not to get on her knees and suck both the boys off there and then, "she's at the movies with a few friends she'll be back later" replied Jake, since the movie Amy was seeing with her friends was three hours and didn't start until 2:30 so they just did a few things before the movie; as the movie they were watching ended, and they started watching the Netflix series Happy; (Just to those of you who haven't seen happy i suggest you watch it, it's the best); after a few episodes ended, it was 3:00, as Wendy walked in, "by sweetie" said Wendy, kissing Tyler's head, "happy birthday for tomorrow Jake" said Wendy, "thanks Mrs. Marsh" replied Jake, as she kissed the three on the head and left, and Bebe had to go out to do some grocery shopping which took at least an hour on her own, since Amy was out and Tyler Jake and Molly were old enough to stay home alone, since Emily and Tommy had also gone out. As soon as Bebe left, Molly got an idea since the three of them were alone; and still on the couch since she would've gotten Tyler's hand and put it between her legs but remembered; that he couldn't use a lot of his right hand, and she was on his right side. Since they were in a shared relationship so what she was about to do wasn't cheating on Tyler; Molly placed her hand on Jake's leg, and moved it up his thigh, which he didn't really take notice to this; as she put her hand between Jake's legs and started massaging his dick through his pants; which he enjoyed since nobody was around at the time. Molly started doing the same with Tyler using her left hand; once she'd gotten them nice and hard Molly undid Jake's belt, before undoing the button and pulling down his zipper, as she pulled the front of his underwear down allowing his rock hard dick to pop out. Before reaching over and pulling Tyler's dick out too since it was easier to pull them out with her right, Molly started running her fingertips along Jake's purple circumcised tip as she jerked Tyler off with her other hand, then something dawned on Jake; since Kyle would usually come home for his break soon, "Wait my Dad comes home for his break he'll be hear any minute" said Jake; "Okay fine" said a frustrated Molly turning off the TV and taking both boys upstairs not even giving them some time to put their dicks away into Jake's bedroom.

Since Jake had to bring his cane with him because of his leg; as Jake sat on his bed and simply placed his cane to the side; as Tyler sat beside him, and Molly pretty much took both their dicks into her mouth and started sucking both boys off; as she continued to suck their large dicks, which was difficult enough when Tyler ended up cuming; "really Tyler?" asked Molly, "sorry" replied Tyler as she Took Jake's dick back into her mouth, and continued sucking on Jake, for a few minutes; "um Molly, I'm about to cum" said Jake. "MM" he moaned once more, jizzing down Molly's throat; as she put their dicks back in their pants for them, after kissing both their tips and wiping their cum off of her face. As they went downstairs and sat back in front of the TV and Kyle came home a few minutes later had his coffee sat down for a while, before going back to work since Molly was in the same spot as before, Jake decided to put a hand between Molly's legs and massage her pussy through her pants, "MM that feels good Jake" giggled Molly since Tyler fell asleep; as Molly grabbed Jake's hand, "what's wrong?" asked Jake, "nothing just one sec" replied Molly kissing his cheek; as she undid her pants and sat in Jake's lap before pulling down her pants to her knees followed by her panties, as she put Jake's hand on her shaved pussy, Jake started fingering her; "MM that feels good" moaned Molly as Jake continued to finger her, nice and hard; "MM" moaned Molly squirting on Jake's hand, "good thing we moved to the floor" giggled Molly turning around and wiggling her bare butt at him. Jake squeezed and caressed her cheeks, before pulling them apart and licked her tight butthole; "hmm Jake, since it's your Birthday tomorrow, you can fuck me there today and tomorrow if you like" giggled Molly since she'd given both boys anal before, "I can?" asked Jake, "yep" replied Molly as Jake pulled his hardened dick out and pressed his purple tip against her butthole, "are you sure about this?" asked Jake; "Jake do me a favour" said Molly; "what's that?" asked Jake, "shut up and fuck me" demanded Molly, as Jake pushed inside her arse, causing them both to moan in pleasure as Jake pounded her over and over, after a few minutes, "Molly I'm gonna cum" moaned Jake; "fill me up" replied Molly, as Jake gave a few more thrusts, and came; before pulling out being careful not to get any cum on Bebe's living room floor; as they pulled their pants back on and sat back down well Molly helped Jake to sit down because of his leg so he had to lie on top of her while she was on her stomach.

"And don't even think of asking whose dick i think is bigger" said Molly; "I wasn't gonna" replied Jake; as Molly gave him another kiss and they watched TV for the rest of the day; LATETR. Everyone had finished dinner a few minutes ago; Kyle unfortunately had a lot of paperwork to handle so he probably wouldn't have been home until three o'clock, Tyler went upstairs for a shower, since he'd gotten used to using his left hand for most daily tasks which included showering schoolwork eating and ECT. Tyler opened the bathroom door to accidently see Amy completely naked and had accidently gotten a good look at her developing tits and her almost bald pussy which had several hairs in it; "Oh god sorry Amy" said Tyler; leaving since Amy constantly forgot to lock the bathroom door he didn't desperately need a shower he'd simply have one later. As he went into the bedroom, where Jake and Molly were; as they just sat there talked and watched a couple movies; until Molly left to use the bathroom; when she bumped into Amy; "oh sorry Amy" said Molly, "it's okay" replied Amy in an awkward; "wait you sound pretty awkward is everything alright?" asked Molly. "Don't get pissed" replied Amy; "I won't" said Molly, since Amy wasn't mad at Tyler for what happened earlier; since she knew since she didn't lock the door that he couldn't have known anyone was in there. In fact him seeing her naked kind of turned her on a little bit; "well earlier, when i was in the bathroom, i keep forgetting to lock the door, and Tyler walked in and kind of saw me naked" replied Amy, as Molly just laughed; "Amy it's fine it was an accident" said Molly getting an idea. Since whenever her Jake and Tyler got together because of how big they were, it was quite the challenge sucking them both off at the same time, but it kept them both happy. "Hey Amy I've got an idea" said Molly whispering into Amy's ear, "you want me to what?" asked Amy in a surprised tone, "well only if you're okay with it" replied Molly; "no it's fine so when do we do it?" asked Amy; "maybe now, remember you take Tyler and I take Jake, since Jakes your brother" replied Molly, as both went into the bedroom to see the boys asleep since Amy was on her way to bed anyway.

As they both climbed under the covers since Amy even though she was thirteen still snuck into bed with her parents or Emily and Tommy, or Tyler and Jake, whenever Tyler stayed over every second weekend. And it was no secret that Amy was no stranger to sexual activities since she used to date Scott; even though everyone else hated him, they hated him particularly due to the fact that he was eighteen mostly due to the fact on the way he treated her, "Should i get undressed or just stay in my pyjamas?" asked Amy, "well you may as well get naked because I'm getting naked too" replied Molly removing her nightie leaving her in only a pair of panties since she wasn't wearing a bra revealing her tits; "oh what the heck" giggled Amy unzipping her onesie pyjamas and removed them from her shoulders and stepped out of them, leaving her naked; since she didn't wear underwear since she and Emily both wore onsies they didn't wear underwear in case they needed to get up to go to the bathroom so they could just pull off the seat flap. As Molly removed her panties; once they were both naked; they went under the covers since when Amy was with Scott she couldn't give two shits if she sucked an older guy's cock; as long as he wasn't older than 20 that is and Tyler and Jake were only three years older than her; "You ready?" asked Molly, grabbing a sleeping Jake's pyjama pants; "Yep" replied Amy grabbing a sleeping Tyler's pyjama pants; "okay in 3, 2,1" said Molly as they both pulled the boys pyjama pants down revealing their limp cocks to the girls; as "Um Molly is sucking him off optional as in can i do other stuff with him?" asked Amy, "He-he i guess so" replied Molly handing Amy some condoms just in case, "thanks" said Amy, grinding her pussy against Tyler's cock since he smiled thinking it was Molly, as he grew nice and stiff. As Amy went under the covers; she was gonna really enjoy this, since she had always had the hots for Tyler, as she took him into her mouth and suckled and licked him, as Tyler went to run his fingers through what he thought was Molly's hair, when he didn't feel his girlfriend's chocolate brown hair but hair going down her shoulders.

As he opened his eyes to see Amy's blond hair her ponytails were out and she was bobbing her head up and down on him; as she took it out of her mouth to lick it from his balls to his tip, then Tyler fully woke up and finally realised who it was that was blowing him. "Amy?" asked Tyler in shock; that his best friend's little sister was naked, and so was he, as she was giving him a full on blow job; "Oh hi Tyler" giggled Amy massaging his balls; "Don't worry Molly asked me to take care of you while she does Jake, she said it might be a little easier; since because of how big your cocks are its difficult to put them both in her mouth but she says she enjoys doing that, but her jaw gets sore" giggled Amy, "oh really?" asked Tyler not minding since he and Jake shared Molly. "Yep" replied Amy moving up further and giving Tyler a nice long look at her pussy and tits. "You getting a better look than earlier on in the bathroom?" asked Molly; "yeah sorry about that" replied Tyler; "Don't be in fact it kinda turned me on you seeing me naked" said Molly moving her body back under the covers so only her head was showing. As Tyler's erect cock was pressed on Amy's pussy his tip inside poking through his foreskin; "how's it going over there?" asked Molly Bouncing on Jake's cock, since she told him everything and he was fine with it; "It's going great" replied Amy kissing Tyler; "you're really okay with this Jake?" asked Tyler since it was Jake's baby sister grinding up against him, "yeah of course dude i know that you wouldn't hurt her" replied Jake; as he rolled over on top of Molly and started pounding her, as Amy clashed her lips with Tyler's as he returned the kiss and pulled her into a hug, "uh-uh-uh" said Amy, "what?" asked Tyler. "As much as i love it, you aren't putting that in my pussy without a condom" giggled Amy; "oh right sorry" replied Tyler, as Amy pulled out one of the condoms that Molly had tossed her and made sure that it wasn't damaged, and that there were no leaks or tears, as she put it over Tyler's cock and sat on his covered tip; as she pushed down on him further more of his length going inside of her, once it was all the way in, Amy bounced up and Down on Tyler nice and slowly as Tyler griped her butt; as she kept up a slow pace.

As Tyler was also moving in and out of her, whilst massaging her butt cheeks; "Oh do you like my butt?" asked Amy, as Tyler gently brought Amy close to her; "of course it's just so cute" he whispered into her ear, "well guess what?" asked Amy, "what?" replied Tyler; "since you think my butt is cute you get to fuck me doggystyle" giggled Amy climbing off of Tyler and turning around revealing her bare bottom to him, as Tyler stood up and pushed back into her pussy from behind and fucked her doggystyle using his left hand and fingers to massage her pussy lips since he couldn't use his right hand, as he pounded her, as fast as he could; "Oh god oh god" moaned Amy biting into the pillow so someone wouldn't walk in on Tyler fucking Amy and Jake fucking Molly. "Amy I'm gonna cum" moaned Tyler "MM" he moaned once more cuming inside his condom. As he pulled out and removed it, before throwing it out; then he got some of the cum from, his cockhead; and spread Amy's buttcheaks apart. And smeared her little pink hole with cum, before smearing some on his cock; "he-he Tyler that's cold why are you putting cum on my butthole?" giggled Amy, "so i can use it as lube don't worry I'll be nice and gentle" replied Tyler putting his cock up against her butt and slowly pushed in his tip going in first, then the entire head once he'd gotten half way up Amy's arsehole; "I'm not hurting you am i?" asked Tyler, "Nope not at all, just shut up and fuck me please" moaned Amy as Tyler pushed the rest of himself in as he pulled himself halfway out then went back in as he continued to thrust inside Amy's butt again and again. "Oh you like it?" asked Tyler; "oh fuck yeah i like it" moaned Amy as her bottom was pounded by Tyler; "Oh god" she moaned once more, "Amy I'm gonna mm" Tyler moaned filling Amy's bowls with his hot sizzling jizz; Tyler pulled out of Amy's backside; did you like that?" asked Tyler; "damn right i did sure Scott and I would fuck on occasion, but we never did anal i wouldn't let him, but with you i don't mind" giggled Amy going under the covers and massaging Tyler's cock until it was nice and hard again, before taking it back into her mouth and started sucking on him.

"MM" moaned Tyler, brushing the back of Amy's head, as Amy removed it from her mouth only to lick him from his balls to his tip only to take it back into his mouth again and start sucking on him, really hard, obviously desperate to make Tyler cum in her mouth so she could taste him, "MMM" Moaned Tyler who was amazed when he was able to cum a third time, as Amy came back up and kissed his cheek; Tyler smiled and went under the covers himself before placing his face between her legs before shoving it into her pussy as he licked the smooth flesh since Amy was only thirteen and didn't have a lot of pubes yet; "MM" moaned Amy pushing Tyler's face further inside her pussy, as he licked and tongued her. "OH god Tyler, don't stop" moaned Amy, as Tyler gave her the biggest orgasm she'd ever had Tyler popped his head back up; and kissed her, as he massaged her small but still devolving boobs; as he licked and suckled on her nipples; and decided instead of tickling Amy's belly button to tickle her pussy instead, "he-he" giggled Amy; kissing him one more time; "you need help getting back in your pyjamas? You know because of your arm" asked Amy "sure thanks" replied Tyler as Amy gave Tyler's cock on last kiss before pulling his pyjama pants back on, "thankyou" replied Tyler tickling her little belly button, "he-he, my pussy is down here" said Amy as Tyler tickled her in her pussy before helping her back into her onsies as she zipped it up, and cuddled into him and they fell asleep; meanwhile Molly and Jake were really going at it; as Molly bounced up and down on Jake's cock; really quickly; "Molly I'm gonna MMM" moaned Jake; pulling out and removing his condom, "you think your sister enjoyed her night?" asked Molly kissing Tyler's lips as he slept. "I think she did luckily nobody heard her moaning; you think you let them do it again?" asked Jake; "yeah maybe see if he likes when we pleasure each other, because i know that tomorrows your birthday but i still didn't think incest was a good idea so i let her have Tyler. And yes I'll give you anal tomorrow, you're lucky that tomorrow's your birthday or I'd get Amy and i to masturbate to you and Tyler fucking" giggled Molly as Jake kissed his sister goodnight and he helped them both on the bed since her and Tyler took the floor, as they climbed in after them and fell asleep.

The next morning Amy woke up, and was about to go under the covers to give Tyler a little morning treat, when Molly had come under apparently with the same idea; "It's okay Molly he's yours" giggled Amy cuddling Between Tyler and her big brother, "Amy by the way i don't mind you playing with Tyler every now and then, can i tell you a secret?" asked Molly; "sure" replied Amy, "Well more than often Tyler and Jake play around with each other, and they fuck too" said Molly, "it's no secret Molly, I've walked in on them by accident" giggled Amy kissing Tyler's cheek then she kissed Jake's. Before cuddling him forgetting he was still naked, and accidently touching his cock; "whoops, forgot you guys didn't dress last night" said Amy getting out of bed to go to the bathroom, as Jake woke up; "oh Happy Birthday Jake" said Molly; as she presented her arse to him, "are you sure about this?" asked Jake; "yeah I'm sure it's your birthday" replied Molly pulling out Tyler's cock and sucking on it; as Jake pushed into her butthole, and pounded her, as she kept herself satisfied with Tyler's cock in her mouth as Tyler woke up to see Molly but didn't see Amy, "she went to the bathroom" said Molly taking his cock back into her mouth, as Jake came inside of her and Tyler came in her mouth, as Molly climbed out of bed and dressed leaving the two boys in bed naked; "Happy birthday bro" said Tyler; "thanks" replied Jake; "sorry about what happened with Amy last night" said Tyler massaging Jake's tense shoulders, "no worries man I don't mind one bit" replied Jake, as Tyler turned around to face Jake before kissing him, Jake happily returned the kiss; as Tyler went under the covers and took Jake's cock into his mouth and started sucking him off, "MM Tyler you don't have to do that" moaned Jake, cuming inside Tyler's mouth. "Yeah i kinda felt like i did dude" replied Tyler, licking Jake's purple circumcised tip; as he pulled Jake's pants up with his left hand before putting on his own. As they went downstairs for breakfast. "Happy birthday Jake" said Emily squeezing him and kissing him, before meeting Tyler downstairs; "Hey sweetie Happy Birthday" said Bebe, kissing Jake, on the head; before giving him a cup of coffee, then giving Tyler a coffee; "Thanks Ma" "thanks Mrs. Broflovski" they both replied having their breakfast.

As Jake enjoyed the presents that Tyler gave him and the ones his other friends and family had given him, before blowing out the candles on his cake; Kyle wasn't able to be home for the day, but he was able to come home for Jake's birthday dinner. As they ate and talked before Jake had his shower as Molly and Tyler had theirs, before the others had their showers and they watched a few movies and went to bed, and Amy decided to join Jake Tyler and Molly but this time they were just sleeping, as they decided to watch TV in bed, and ended up falling asleep. About two months later Tommy was dressed in a tuxedo; standing in front of a mirror; and Tyler Jake and a few other groomsmen were with him in matching tuxes; since Tyler was a Groomsmen and Jake was the best man. "Oh god, what if she says i don't what if she stands me up, what if-?" Tommy asked nervously; "Tommy calm down" said Phil Tommy's best friend since kindergarten but he understood when Tommy made Jake the best man because he knew Jake was family; "It'll be fine Tommy" said Jake patting him on the back. Tyler looked at his watch, "Tommy it's time" said Tyler, as they went the alter; where Tommy stood in the centre and Jake Tyler Phil along with the other groomsmen stood behind him; he looked straight ahead to see his bride to be Emily walking down the aisle with Kyle he arm interlocked with his along with Amy who was the maid of honour along with a few bridesmaids and flower girls; after a few feet which seemed like hours, she finally reached the alter, Kyle shook Tommy's hand, and went to sit with the other guests; "hi" whispered Tommy; "Hi" replied Emily whispering back; as they said their vows; "Do you Tommy take Emily to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold until death do you both part?" asked the minister; "I do" replied Tommy, "And do you Emily take Tommy to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold till death you both part?" he asked once more; "i do" replied Emily (Sorry guys when i first made Tommy as an OC i wasn't able to figure out a sir name for him) then i now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" said the minister.

As Tommy lifted the vale over Emily's face, and kissed her; LATER. "Ladies and Gentlemen for the first time as Husband and wife Mr and Mrs. Broflovski; since Tommy and Emily had decided to go with Emily's sir name; and in a way since he was marring into Emily's family it kinda made him Jewish, but they decided to go with a traditional wedding. As everyone was drinking dancing and Emily and Tommy were dancing together; "he-he" giggled Emily, "what?" asked Tommy, "I'm not wearing any panties" replied Emily, kissing his lips, as Jake Tyler Molly and Phil; Amy was dancing with Kyle; and Tyler didn't dance and Jake couldn't due to his leg, so Bebe sat with them, "Hey Jake did you know that this is the same chapel where your Dad and i got married?" asked Bebe, "It is?" asked Jake; "yep and it's also where your parents got married Tyler" replied Bebe, "that's cool" said Tyler; as Stan came over with a big stein of beer and put it in front of Tyler and another in front of Jake, "What the fuck is that?" demanded Bebe, glaring at Stan, since she was okay with her son having a beer or two but not one that big; "what you and Wendy said they could have one drink each so i got them a stein you two might wanna drink those slowly because if these two take after Kyle and I they'd be lightweights" replied Stan as Wendy came over, from talking with a few friends to see Tyler and Jake having to stand up to drink their beer well Jake had to lean on the table and glared at her husband "you said they could have one drink each" said Stan defending himself; and sipped it; they were only quarter way into their beer Tyler or Jake felt started to feel pretty "hey i expect a dance from each of you boys; Jake maybe you first don't worry about your leg you'll be fine" said Emily as she took Jake who could barely walk in a straight line as he and Emily danced and Amy walked over and sat in Tyler's lap; "hello to you too Amy" said Tyler. "Amy where's your Dad?" asked Bebe, "he's over there talking to Grandma and Grandpa" replied Amy as Bebe turned her head to see Kyle talking to Shelia and Gerald.

"Um Tyler sweetie i think you may wanna save the rest of that for later okay?" asked Bebe, "I think that's a good idea" replied Tyler. As Jake came back over on his cane and Bebe said the same thing that she said to Tyler, as Emily took Tyler by the hand who could also barley walk in a straight line since Amy sat with Bebe, as they danced, and Tyler hobbled back and they all enjoyed the rest of the party. LATER. Everyone had gone home to bed after that exhausting day as Emily and Tommy since they still lived with Kyle and Bebe, and it was Jake's turn to sleep over at Tyler's in fact Kyle Bebe and Amy were staying at the Marsh house so that Emily and Tommy could have the house to themselves; once they walked through the door with Tommy carrying Emily like a princess. As they went upstairs and into their bedroom; as Tommy gently placed Emily on the bed. As she sat up and they started passionately kissing, and Emily started undoing Tommy's Tux, as she finally removed Tommy's white shirt revealing his muscular chest and abbs as she left a trail of kisses down his torso until she got to his pants. And undid them as Tommy simply kicked off his shoes as Emily finally removed Tommy's pants as Tommy slowly removed Emily's beautiful white wedding dress; revealing a white bra; and showing as she said before no panties just her shaved pussy, as she removed Tommy's boxers revealing his rock hard circumcised cock; which she took into her mouth and sucked, after a while Emily begun bobbing her head up and down. As she licked his exposed head only to take it into her mouth and suck on, once Emily stoped she reached behind her and unclasped her bra allowing it to fall to the floor. Revealing her swollen tits due to the pregnancy, "No role-playing i just want you to fuck me" demanded Emily. "With pleasure" replied Tommy shoving his cock inside her; "MMMM" moaned Emily; as Tommy slowly thrusted in and out of his wife's pussy; since it was their wedding night they didn't wanna spoil the moment. As they kissed passionately Emily dug her nails into Tommy's back; as his thrusts started becoming harder and faster; as Tommy massaged Emily's perfect arse. As he pulled out only to turn her around and go in her pussy from behind and fucked her doggystyle.

His hot breath on her back made her shudder in pleaser, as they turned back around again, this time Emily was on top as she slowly bounced on Tommy's cock; and Tommy gently rolled on top of her because he didn't wanna hurt the baby; "Emily I'm about to cum" moaned Tommy; "Fill me up oh god fill me up!" moaned Emily as they shared another passionate kiss and Tommy came, shooting his warm jizz inside of her. Tommy pulled out and went to eat her out, "no we can do that tomorrow" giggled Emily kissing her husband on the lips; "i love you" said Emily, "i love you too" replied Tommy as they shared one final kiss and fell asleep in each other's arms.

THE END

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S THAT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE 


End file.
